Simple as That!
by Cherry-And-Lily-In-The-Tardis
Summary: Chuck one fangirl named Sakura, her sister Ayaka, a hyperactive Naruto, an emo Sasuke, a shy Hinata, a smart-alec of a Shikamaru, the awesome Temari, an artist called Matsuri, a scary Gaara, a gossiping Ino, a kick-butt Tenten, the fate-obsessed Neji and more into one Konoha-Suna Academy and what do you get? Drama, humour, love and all in between! It's as simple as that! AU/OC
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Simple as That!**

**A/N: When you are finished reading, please see the note at the very bottom.  
**

First day of the term and there's already trouble…

"Mom, I don't need a bright BLUE bow in my hair, don't you think?"

That was Sakura, my little sister, who's in Grade 7 this year. Her best friend/rival is and will always be Ino Yamanaka. She used to have long pink hair but she cut it to her shoulders – a good choice in my opinion. They are crushing on the 'hottest boy in the class' (quote from my little sister herself), whose poor name is Sasuke Uchiha. I laugh every time I see his hair. Seriously, he should get a better hairdresser. Or does it grow naturally like that? The world will never know…

"But…oh fine then, Ayaka…?"

Oh dear, that was my mum. Crap…must think of an excuse…I hate that bow!

"Umm… the blue bow would blend into my hair? …sorry Mom…"

There… now, I don't have to be so mean to my dear Mom.

By the way, I'm Ayaka Haruno, daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, and older sister of Sakura Haruno. I have shoulder-length light blue hair and the standard green eyes of the Harunos. I have a handful of friends and hate the Uchihas…except for Mikoto Uchiha though. She is the only sociable person out of the entire clan. Why do I hate the rest? Well…

**1: They are stuck up and think they are better than everybody else.**

One day I was visiting them with my little sister and they shut the door in my face and said that no one other than clan members is allowed inside the compound. Then Sasuke came up to us and said that we were weird. Seriously – he is 'so' creative… Actually, he is the one that is weird, what, with the duck-butt hair and all… I don't know what my sister sees in him… I asked her exactly that and she retorted with:

"Why do _you_ have a crush on Itachi?"

Of course, I answered that I _had_ a crush on him, but not anymore.

**2: Their fangirls are _horrible_!**

This one is obvious. Maybe not my sister…no, wait, she still fangirls about Sasuke but she is still…how should I put it…sane...in a way? Well, for the others, you try getting through their walls of stupidity!

"Er my GAWD! Sasuke-kun is like so my future hubby!"

"No, he's like, totally MINE!"

"Nuh uh, I stole his sweaty socks from his locker when he was at soccer practice!"

"Really, that is like…so awesome!"

Okay…that was gross… I mean, who steals sweaty socks? From him, nonetheless! Blegh! This was the time when I was walking past the Sasuke Fangirls Clubroom (aka, the soccer field) to get to the volleyball courts. Now, _that_ was annoying!

So in total, I have…_two reasons_? Really, is that all I can think of? I thought I had more…

Oh, did I tell you that my sister and I attend Konoha-Suna Academy; the school full of all social cliques and talents. In fact, my sister and I came here through academics. You could also get here through sports, music, art, photography – you name it and if you are talented enough, they'd let you in. I'm in my final year and Sakura is in seventh grade, as already said. I'm just really excited because that would be her first year of junior high! *sighs* They grow up so fast…

So, we caught the bus to school and met some of our friends inside.

"Hi Hana, what's up?" I grinned, seeing my awesome brunette friend.

"Hi Ayaka, nothing much, I guess?" she replied.

"It's the sky actually… Did you find anything on Sasori?"

She reacted with a huge blush and a light punch.

"Ayaka, he'll never like me back…so why should I even try?"

This is the dealio… My bestie, Hana Inuzuka, likes Sasori Akasuna, who is in the same homeroom class as us. Every single time Sasori glances, talks or waves at us, she blushes so much that her whole face becomes red. It's a funny sight, but she always comes back with my – must I add, long gone – crush on Itachi; which I'm perfectly fine with brushing off. So, in other words, I tease her, she teases me back. That makes us even, I think?

**With Sakura – Sakura's POV:**

I looked around for Ino and my other friends. After, five minutes, I finally found them.

"Hey guys, anything new?" I asked.

Ino instantly bounded up and jumped high into the air.

"Yeah, I heard that Pein got hooked up with Konan!" she exclaimed.

Tenten and Temari sighed; Matsuri sweatdropped and Hinata gave a small, shy smile. I just facepalmed; sometimes…my best friend can be slightly gossip-y, which can get on my nerves from time to time.

"Really now Ino, we don't need to know about hormone-raging twelfth graders!" Tenten stated, "I, for one, have decided to join the local soccer team!"

A round of 'whoops' were heard.

"That's great, Tenten!" I congratulated, "I'm planning on joining the student council here, who knows; maybe I could persuade the other members to throw a school disco?"

"Go for it, Sakura!" Temari grinned, "I'd really want to see you up there! Oh, and I'm going to join the intensive gymnastics club – apparently, I'm good with paper fans…?"

"I-I'm going to join the Physics c-club," said Hinata in her shy little voice, "W-what about you, Matsuri?"

"Well, I haven't really decided…probably the Arts club…" Matsuri replied after looking up from her sketchbook then going back to drawing.

Pretty soon, the bus arrived at its destination and suddenly we were hurled into a new year of torture, work and problems.

**A/N: Okay, if this gets enough reviews/views, I will drop one of the other stories and go with this one... Depends on what happens... THE FATE OF THIS STORY IS IN YOUR HANDS!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Homeroom Troubles

**Simple as That!**

_**Chapter 2: Homeroom Troubles**_

_Ayaka's POV~_

Oh look, the bus stopped. Yippee! I'm finally of the darn truck! Yes, I know it's a bus but it smells like a truck and you know what? Forget this! I'm outta here!

So I stepped out into the hell house, also known as the school. This, my friends, is what I call a battlefield for the ultimate fangirls, which may I remind you, I am _not_ part of! No, seriously, remember last chapter? [[A/N: You're breaking the fourth wall!]] Whoops, sorry Author-sama! [[A/N: Ayaka…]] Okay, okay, I'll stop!

Hana and I avoid the courtyards as much as possible because…

"Oh Itachi-sama… let me bear your babies!"

"Sasuke-sama is mine~!"

"Itachi-kun~ I have your lunch~"

"Sasu-chan I brought back your glorious socks that I stole~"

What? That's the fangirl from – never mind… Still, it's gross.

"How could they possibly think like that? No, wait, they don't think at all…" said Hana, while scrunching her nose up.

"Don't talk about them too much or you'll lose brain cells…" I laughed. Hana chuckled.

"I didn't know that you could be that mean!" she said in between laughs.

We walked along the path to the principal's office, where Shizune, the principal's assistant was busy tidying up the table.

"Excuse me Shizune-sensei…?" I asked.

"Ayaka, your timetable and Hana's are on the table," Shizune replied from under the pile of paperwork, "Oh, and you'll find a surprise!" She winked and went back to tidying up.

Oh, and I might need to tell you that here, we still have to call our teachers 'sensei' because the founders of the school, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha wanted to keep the Japanese culture. We still speak in English, but Japanese is our main Languages study.

I picked up my timetable and it read:

1st Period: Homeroom ~ 12-D [Shizune-sensei]

2nd Period: English – Literature A ~ 21-C [Jiraiya-sensei]

3rd Period: {Tuesday, Thursday} Art ~ 15-D [Kurenai-sensei] / {Monday, Wednesday, Friday} Music ~ Music Room 3 [Mayumi-sensei]

***Recess***

4th Period: Science Extension ~ 9-D [Orochimaru-sensei]

5th Period: Languages – Japanese ~ 10-C [Student teachers for practical teacher training/Yamato-sensei]

6th Period: Physics/Mathematics Extension ~ 13-C [Kakashi-sensei]

***Lunch***

7th Period: History ~ 5-D [Asuma-sensei]

8th Period: Physical Education ~ Gymnasium [Gai-sensei]

***School ends***

There was another hand-written note paper clipped to it.

_Miss Ayaka Haruno, you have Orchestra Ensemble Practice today at 4:00pm. DON'T BE LATE!_

_~Mayumi-sensei_

This new Mayumi-sensei seems scary…

"Shizune-sensei; you're our homeroom teacher!?" I exclaimed. Shizune gave a grin in my direction.

"Ayaka, your timetable looks hectic!" commented Hana, who by the way, was looking over my shoulder, "I have three free periods, counting lunch and recess… look! We share homeroom together!"

Hana continued to chat about our timetables until we were sent off to class.

"10-D…11-D…" I mumbled, "Aha! 12-D! I can't believe that we could forget over the school holidays!"

We entered the room and found a very annoying person in our classroom surrounded by even more annoying fangirls.

"Uchiha…" I grumbled with my eye twitching every second that I was in the room, "How _very_ nice to see you."

"_Likewise_, Haruno," said the annoying weasel – Itachi, who was as calm as a stone. We glared at each other for a few seconds until a screeching noise made us break our eye contact.

"BAKA – HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ITACHI-SAMA IN THAT SARCASTIC TONE?! YOU SHOULD BE VERY ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! APOLOGISE _NOW_!"

I rubbed my ears then looked over and saw Tayuya, who was furious with me for _what_?

"Oh, I am _eternally_ sorry for my actions, _Itachi-sama_," I smirked at the sarcasm in my voice. I added fake, dramatic actions for effect.

"You go, girl!" exclaimed Anko, who entered the room. She was our classmate and good friend.

"You…" snarled Tayuya, "Anko Mitarashi…"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I know what my name is," replied Anko, "Unlike you, who fangirls over a guy who isn't even that special! Then you go and pick on Ayaka who just happens to be talking to Uchiha here when he won't talk to you! Also, I don't approve of your role model, Orochimaru-pedo-baka. Why do you even follow him anyways? He goes and fawns over little children for fun! Seriously, you are putting yourself in serious danger by doing that!"

Tayuya's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Right, Tayuya, close your mouth; it's catching flies," said Shizune as she entered the room, "Anko, please sit down. Ayaka and Itachi, stop glaring at each other, it's unhealthy. Now, you can have free time until you have to move."

I glared at him one last time then chatted with Anko and Hana until homeroom finished. We heard the bell and scrambled off to our next class.

If you want to know, Itachi, sorry, _Weasel_, was my rival in possibly every subject that we shared, which, he always beat me at. No, not always, I beat him in Maths and Physics last year…I also smashed him in History. He killed me in Physical Ed and English…and Japanese… Wait, that meant that we're equal! This year, I'm going to (hopefully!) do better than last year and beat that little weasel! Yeah, I know, I sound like a brat… When it comes to academics, I'm a fighter…not to brag or anything but I hope to receive an award at this year's graduation!

Hana and Anko weren't in my class for English. That weasel must've been in the other class too. So that meant that I was alone for this period.

"Ayaka, where were you on the holidays?"

I looked back and saw Iruka, my childhood friend.

"Oh, I was on a tour to France for the International Music Concours," I replied, "It was hectic and I couldn't speak French!"

We were neighbours at one point until Iruka's parents died and he then moved into his own apartment a few streets away from my house. Iruka and I met at the local park where he was sitting alone. We were about six years old? I brought Sakura along because she was getting restless at home.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hush, little Sakura, don't say a word…Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…if that mockingbird don't sing…Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" I sang._

_Little Iruka looked up and saw me. I walked over to him, just as the breeze picked up. I shivered and held Sakura close._

"_Are you her mama?" Iruka asked and pointed at Sakura. I shook my head._

"_No, mama's at home. I'm Ayaka Haruno, Sakura's sister," I replied in a shy voice, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Iruka Umino!" he exclaimed, pointing to himself._

"_Nice to meet you, Iruka…why are you out here in the cold?" I asked while keeping a soft hold on my baby sister._

_Iruka bounded up._

"_I was at the place where you borrow books…"_

"_It's a library, I think…" I suggested._

"_Yeah, and I forgot the way back home," Iruka flushed._

"_Well, I'll take you home and ask my mommy and daddy! They know everything!" I exclaimed and took Iruka's hand._

_***End Flashback***_

So after that happened, Iruka made his way back home, with the help of my parents and back to the present~

Oh yeah, where was I? That's right…English.

I don't have anything against English or Literature…it just changes depending on the teacher. If I'm having Jiraiya-sensei this year, well, wish me luck!

**A/N: Hola! Thank you to my betas, OraueTwins! (Did I get your name right?) I will be continuing this along with my other fanfics... ._.'' So many fanfics at once... Oh well! Ja ne until next time!  
**


End file.
